The series of Oneshots of: Kyuubi and Arashi!
by kawaiicrimsonkitsune
Summary: Redid summary! My random crap of Kyuubi and Minato/Arashi! All stories do not connect I just love writing about them so go ahead and dive in! Enjoy! Yaoi!
1. Cell Phones!

This one will have humor... no lemon this time guys. This idea just popped into my head. Haven't any of you ever wondered what would happened if Kyuubi saw/heard a cell phone? Well I have so here is what I think might happen.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was 2 O'clock in the afternoon when it all started. It was a pretty normal day for Arashi. He just got back from training his team of genin when he came home to find the little kitsune, known as Kyuubi, was glaring at his broken cell phone.

"..."

"..."

"Kyuubi... what did you do to my cell phone?" Arashi just starred at the demon waiting for an answer as to why his most beloved object was... was broken.

"I killed it." Kyuubi stated not even looking at the man, he just kept glaring at the offending object that as he said was dead.

"Why?" Arashi asked the deranged creature.

"It wouldn't shut up." Kyuubi answered glaring even more fiercely at it remembering what happened.

**Flashback!!!!!!**

Kyuubi was just lounging on the couch when he heard this loud ring come out of no where. He jumped in surprise and landed on his butt on the floor. Grumbling he got up and started to search for the thing making the noise. His ears swiveled back and forth trying to locate the noise.

"What the hell is that noise." Kyuubi frowned, that noise was so annoying! "Found it!"

He grabbed hold of the object from on Arashi's dresser. He looked at it with confusion, his ears drawn back so the noise wasn't going directly in his ears.

"What is it?" Kyuubi said to himself turning the object around in his hands.

It finally stopped ringing, but just when Kyuubi was about to put it down it started up again. Making Kyuubi jump, again, and drop the thing on the floor. Now Kyuubi was getting aggravated.

"Ok that's it... this thing is going to die." Kyuubi narrowed his eyes at it raising a tail, and then let it drop on the object.

**End Flashback!!!!!!**

"Kyuubi.."

"Hm.."

"That was my cell phone." Arashi looked at the now confused kitsune.

"Whats a cell phone?" Kyuubi asked tilting his head to the side which gave him a cute confused look.

"A cell phone is something people use to communicate from long distances... it makes that ringing noise to alert you to someone calling you.." Arashi tried to explain to the red head.

It took Kyuubi a few minutes to comprehend everything the blond said and he gave a nod in understanding. Arashi gave a sigh and gave the shorter one a bland look.

"Great now my cell phone has been destroyed... now I'm going to have to get a new one." Arashi complained, falling on the couch.

"Oh well, I'm going to take a nap." Kyuubi shrugged his shoulders and walked off to the guest room he's been staying in.

"That's all your going to do! Not even try to fix it!" Arashi yelled after the demon, "He breaks something and doesn't even try to fix it... lazy ass.."

Thump!

"Owwwww! My head!" Arashi screamed when a big heavy book hit his head.

"Not lazy!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is my best at humor... hope this little one-shot was ok... now review and I might hurry up with my other fics and put a lemon in the other chapter!

Kyuubi: I want sex!!!!! I want it now!!!!

Me: You'll get it ok just be patient...

Arashi: I want ramen!

Me: I see where Naruto gets his brain from...

Arashi: That's mean!

Kyuubi: But very true. smirk

All of use: Review!


	2. Fruity Fun

Just a one-shot with my series of one-shots of AraKyuu! Yay, Kyuubi love!!!!!! I know, I'm working on my WTYH story! Enjoy my little stories! These one-shots are for fun and for me to try and get creative again so sorry if they aren't that long but they will have lemons and very kawaii moments! Maybe some funny moments... I'm not good at humorous stuff...

"Talking"

'Thinking'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a hot summer day and Kyuubi was miserable. It was way too hot and also having the element of fire for a demon and his nine-tails were just making it worse. Not to mention he had an annoying blond idiot bugging him about eating different things like fruit.

"It's too hot... your bugging me too!" Kyuubi complained, his little fox ears twitching.

"Well it's summer so it's going to be hot and I'm only bugging cause I'm worried!" Arashi explained waving his arms in the air dramatically, "All you eat is meat! You need fruit and other stuff you know... soooo lets try with fruit first.

"You're one to talk, you stuff your face with ramen all the time..." Kyuubi argued back.

Arashi gave a sigh in defeat. He never knew it would be this hard to convince a demon... Well... Maybe he did. He looked over at the beautiful creature in front of him that was laying on it's side, showing the slight feminine curve to the kitsune's hips. Kyuubi was snow white pale that looked soft and smooth, long dark red hair that went down to his waist kept in a low ponytail, deep wide whisker marks giving him an exotic look, little kitsune ears, nine long fluffy tails, black claws on each finger, and last, but the most beautiful, blood red eyes that held an intensity of anger within them... wait... anger.

"Arashi your drooling." Kyuubi said in a huff voice, trying to control his rage at the infuriating blond.

"Hehe, sorry Kyuu." Arashi said scratching the back of his neck while giving a wide grin.

"I told you not to shorten my name to that... you will call me Kyuubi" Kyuubi gave a frightening glare that would scare any normal person away, but of course we all know, Arashi wasn't normal.

"Come on Kyu- ... Kyuubi! Just try a strawberry!" Arashi said, renewing his argument of eating fruit, "If you don't like it... I... wont eat ramen for a whole year."

Kyuubi paused to ponder the idea. It would be funny to see Arashi go without his ramen. He looked at the blond man beside him, "Fine... I'll try the damned thing."

Kyuubi grumbled but took the red thing from Arashi. He stared at it's red color and the little seeds on it wondering for sure if it was really edable. He opened his mouth and slowly bit down on it.

Arashi watched on as the red head bit down on the little fruit. But what caught his attention was that some of the juice escaped and ran down Kyuubi's chin, down his throat, and underneath the collar of his black vest. He could tell he was drooling, but who wouldn't!

After Kyuubi chewed up the first bite and swallowed he couldn't believe how delicious and sweet one little fruit could be! He loved the tangy sweetness of the strawberry. He ate the rest of it with some of the juice leaking down his chin, and with Arashi every bit of this scene.

After Kyuubi was done he looked at Arashi only to see the blue eyed man giving him a lustful stare. He could antagonize him more, but should he or not... he agreed he should.

"So Arashi... got anymore fruit?" Kyuubi asked innocently, his tails swishing around a bit.

Arashi nodded slowly and got out a basket of fruit. It had all kinds in there, but Kyuubi wanted to find the right one that would drive the blond hokage crazy with lust. So he chose the best one he could find, a banana.

Arashi watched as Kyuubi picked up a banana and started to peel it. The fox peeled it slowly, while watching his face. When it was finally unpeeled, Kyuubi gave it a small nip at the tip and moaned in pleasure at the taste.

The evil kitsune then put half of it in his mouth to see what kinda of reaction he would get out of Arashi. He saw that the blue eyes were now fogged up with lust, his face flushed with some sweat rolling down the side of his head, and if he looked farther down he could see the bulge in the mans pants.

"You evil, evil demon." Arashi huffed out.

Kyuubi ate the rest of it and said, "I know I'm evil... you look hot Arashi."

Arashi gave a human growl and tackled Kyuubi to the ground. He proceeded to kiss the kitsune demon rough, his tongue violating the others mouth. The other moaned in pleasure at the rough treatment and longed for more.

Arashi seperated from Kyuubi, receaving a whine in complaint at the loss, and stared into the deep red eyes. He then looked towards the fruit then back at Kyuubi and looked at the skin were the strawberry juice stained the creamy white skin.

"Hey Kyuu, you thinking what I'm thinking" Arashi asked Kyuubi.

Kyuubi smirked at the man he loved, "Kinky fruit sex."

Arashi nodded, and they disappeared to Arashi's house with the fruit and proceeded to have lots of fun.

--------------------------------------------------------

My internet just got turned back on so I wanted to finish this one-shot for my series... don't worry... I'm forcing myself to write the next chapter to my Yokoshima High story. Now review or no sex in other chapter!


	3. Dirty

Just some random thing I decided to make to help my creative side... and I haven't written any good lemons for some time now! Also just cause we need some more AraKyuu one-shots! Especially with an adorable devilish uke Kyuu evil smirk Now on to the one-shot! Warning! Lemon is in this story! Nothing but smut!

"talking"  
(author notes)

**Arashi's POV**

--

There you are again. Swaying your hips so seductively; your full pink lips curving into a smirk that I only have the privilege of seeing when we're like this. You reach me and gently brush my cheek with your hand; the same hand that has the power to kill innocent lives with. Right now, I feel like the dirtiest person in the world.

Why should I feel this way? Your the most beautiful creature in the world! So beautiful and yet so evil. You are no human, you are a creature that has been damned by god. Yet I can't help but let you do this to me. I can't help but give into you and your seductive ways. The way you pull me and twist me with your words. Your tantalizing promises, that you whisper into my ear every moment.

Oh I just want to let go! Just let you have your way with me. Yet, I have to try and convince you to stop, that this is not right! But you just say to me, "oh Arashi," you purr into my ear, "it's all right, do not be afraid." Then, I just let go. I just, let go of my sanity for tonight and partake in this sinful act willingly.

I take your long hair from it's ponytail. I then push you down onto the bed, your long crimson tresses falling around you like a sea of blood. Your giving me that hooded eye look again, your eyes darken from lust to the shade of dried blood. Your beautiful, so beautiful, and your all mine.

I slowly crawl over you so my lips are hovering right over yours. I can feel your hot breath ghosting over my lips. Your soft pink lips, they remind me of cherry blossoms. It's funny, I'm being poetic today.

You lean up trying to close the gap between us. But I deny you that satisfaction by pushing you gently back down. You whine from displeasure, your eyes burning into mine with need and want. I lightly kiss your lips, just a little peck. But this does not satisfy you and your hands travel to my head, entangling into my hair and bring me down for a rough kiss.

Your tongue is invading my mouth wrestling with my tongue for dominance. I push your eager tongue back into your own mouth and search your own. Your taste is so unique, it taste of the cinnamon you smell of and the blood of your victims. I pull away for air and look down on you gasping out of breath. Only for the air in my throat to catch to see the most breathtaking sight I have ever seen. Your lying there gasping for air, your cheeks flushed a delicate pink, and your lips bruised to a light red and swollen from our activity.

I go for your neck and lick and nip it in the areas that make you gasp and writhe beneath me. You let out a shuddering moan. Your eyes closed from the pleasure you're experiencing. I lift off your shirt and quickly go to your chest. Your chest rising and falling with every breath you take in, of course they have quickened from what we are doing. I turn my attention to your perk little pink nub. I breath out hot breath on it and you shudder with delight. I take it into my mouth and suck and nip it. Your hands tighten in my hair and you give gasp at my biting and moan when I suck it.

I give the same attention to the other one. You whimper from the lost of attention but give a yip in surprise when I lick your stomach. Your stomach just happens to be very sensitive and I use this to my advantage, you melt instantly whenever I touch it. Your fingers grip my hair tightly enough to cause pain. I groan from the pain your causing me, but I can tell your trying to urge me to go faster.

I pull off my shirt while you unbutton my pants in haste to get ready for the best part. The part that you like the best, and I can't help but agree, it's my favorite too. I'm quickly devastated of my clothing and I quickly yank your pants and boxers down your girlish hips. You push me down to the bed and give me an evil smirk that promises sinful pleasure.

Your in between my legs and you lower your head to my painful hard cock. I hiss in pleasure as you take me into your hot wet mouth. I groan as you start to bob up and down lick and sucking me harder with every time you come back up to the head. I feel myself about to come but I quickly stop you and have you sit up.

I gasp to regain my breath from your, torture. You smile mischievously and your ears twitch back and forth and your tails slowly disappear for the next act we're about to do.

You turn around and get onto your hands and knees and spread your legs and look over your shoulder with lust filled eyes. I groan at the sight before me. I reach over to the night stand and grab the lubricant that I keep their for these moments we have.

I slick three of my fingers and push one into your tight puckered hole. You whimper at the intrusion and hold still awaiting the second and third. I push the second in hearing you grunt from discomfort. I start a scissoring motion and then add the third in and start thrusting them in slowly. I quickly find your sweet spot and you give a throaty moan and push back on my digits grabbing the blankets in fist fulls. I pull my fingers out of you earning a feral growl directed at me.

I smirk and then slick my erection so it will not hurt you. I position myself at your entrance and teasingly push slightly against it. You try to push back on it but I hold your hips and keep you in place. I gently started to push in but only to have you push back fully sheathing myself in side you.

God, your so _tight_ and _hot_! I bless whoever gave you your healing power.

I start a slow rhythm that has you panting and moaning slightly. I changed the speed and power of my thrusts to make them harder and faster only to hear you scream my name and grip the bed sheets with all your might. You yell at me to go faster! Harder! I decide to comply, just to hear the delicious moans you make.

I'm getting closer to my climax so I reach for your erection and start to pump it in time with my thrusts. Your panting is getting faster and your arms are trembling for what is to come. Your biting your lip and have your eyes screwed shut and the blush staining your cheeks makes you look so fuckable! I thrust faster and harder trying to get you to cum.

Then it happens. Your eyes shoot open, your mouth opens wide and screams my name, and the muscles in your ass clamp down on me sending me over the edge. My seed shoots inside of you and then we collapse.

We're panting, trying to catch our breath from our orgasms. I slide off of you, my cock leaving your abused hole. You whimper from the loss and then cuddle up to me. I turn and look at your sleeping face. You look so relaxed right now. Your ears and tails have reemerged. Your so cute, adorable, beautiful. I sigh and look to the ceiling. Now I feel even dirtier from our activities than before. But this cycle will keep repeating, I can't stop you. Your will is stronger than my own.

But, at least I can try and enjoy the pleasure from it all.

--

Please review!


	4. Just one of those days

I wanted to add more to this series! So.... here we go XD I also wanted to try more with POV's.... so here's Arashi's!

"talking"

-----------------------------------

**Arashi POV**

You know your having one of those days when you don't wake up in time to go to work. But, thats not the only way you know. No! There is more! You try to get out of bed only to be tangled in the bed sheets and fall flat on your face. But the only thing to do is curse and rush to the bathroom and jump in the shower.

Then you realise you forgot which knob is hot so you turn the cold to get s suprise! But that mistake is easy to fix so you easily calm down after the initial shock is over. Once your done you get out and try to rush only to slip on the floor and have your head bash on the toilet seat.

Isn't this so far turning out to be a wonderful day! I hope you can note my sarcasm!

But after that you get into a wrestling match with your clothes, they win by the way. You proceed to brush your teeth and the tooth paste just wont come out! The stupid mistake though is looking into it and squeezing trying to see if anything comes out; it does, it just squirts into your eye and you end up falling and hitting your head on the toilet again. Hello toilet!

After that hazard you don't even have enough time for breakfast as you rush out the door. Then you realize, your boyfriend is no were in sight. You rush back in your bedroom were he last was the night before to find a note. All it says is:

_Idiot,_

_Went some place. Be back later._

_~Kyuu _*insert heart*

With a frustrated sigh you go to work only to be suprised with a stacks of papers to look over as tall as a mountain! They aren't just on the desk either! There's so much of them that they're also on the floor beside the desk, and in the corners of the room.

After groaning and complaining you sit down and start. But! The first paper you pull from the stack makes it fall and then we start playing dominos! The papaers fly and you try to take shelter under your desk but only accomplish hitting your head and getting many paper cuts.

But wait! It just keeps getting better!

You shuffle all the papers into a pile in the corner and sit back down to start reading that someone important is supposed to be coming on *insert date* and as soon as you look at the calander you realize, it is that date! So you start calling people and arranging a place for that person to stay. When thats done you get one of your trusty employees to go greet the person.

When you have that done you don't think it can get any worse right. Wrong!!!!!

Relaxing in your big chair and reading papaers for the rest of the day seems easy. That is until one of your former students rushes in and starts complaining about wanting harder missions. It takes about **THREE** hours to get them to leave and you start back on those papers.

Well, you were doing those papaers until your boyfriends ex comes in and starts harassing you. The phsyco just comes in yelling screaming to know where he is and all you can do is try and get him to leave. Which he won't because he knows it pisses you off every fucking time he comes around! So you end up throwing his ass out of your office and having your special team chase him out of your village! Ha! Stupid tanuki!

Thats when you start praying to god to have mercy on your poor soul. But no! He decides to be a sadistic bastard and have someone bring in more piles of work for you to do. As the day proceeds you keep getting interrupted by random people who keep you from finishing the important paper work.

As the visits get weirder everytime someone new pops in. Oh, should I give you an example? Well tough luck! I'll let your imagination come up with something!

But thats when you start recalling your life and wondering what you did to deserve this. It's also when you start talking to your self. I really don't need to go into detail with that, now do I?

But by the end of the day, you've had to work through lunch so your starving, your pretty much insane and end up running home away from everyone. You open your door and smell some thing wonderful and find some ramen sitting at the table! Oc course you run to it and eat as if you haven't eaten in forever, which in fact you actually haven't.

When your done sigh in contentment only to feel slim arms wrap around your neck from behind you and feel soft lips kiss you on the side of your head. You here the voice of an angle, or demon, softly say:

"Have a rough day?"

"Yeah, just one of those days."

--------------------------------------

I hoped you all liked it! I'm actually proud of this one! I enjoyed writing it and cringe at the thought though of having a day like Arashi's. Please review... oh... please don't mention about how I don't update my other story enough and I shouldn't be updating this one. I just did update it so ha!


	5. Lazy days

Another to this series! I don't know if I should do a lemon enxt time or not... this is just random things that pop into my mind... if you guys have anything in mind I might consider it. I get bored... Don't go all "then update your welcome to yokoshima high story!" on me ok! I'm working on it! I actually like first person POV! It's easier to write in!

"talking"

--------------------------------------

**Kyuubi POV**

A soft sigh escaped my lips as the sunlight entered the bedroom I was currently in. I curled up on my side searching for the warmth of my blond. He wasn't there. But I had heard him say today was his day off? Strange, but whatever! More room for me!

I stretched lazily happy that I decided to keep my annoying tails hidden. Much easier to stretch that way. My ears twitched around when I heard soft steps coming closer to the door. One sniff told me my blond had returned to me though.

He opened the door and I gave him a lazy smile which he returned with a bright full blown one. I then turned to my side and tried to go back to sleep, I heard him give a slightly irritated sigh. I heard him move towards the bed and the shift in weight told me he got on it too. My idiot decided to lay next to me and kiss me on the neck and put his hand on my hip.

I groaned and curled up into a ball, "Either sleep with me, and not that way, or leave."

"Kyuu," He whined, "Come one. I don't get many days off and I wanted to have some fun."

"I'm tired and just wanna sleep." I grabbed the covers and pulled the over my head only to have them removed again.

I felt his hands stroke my hair and take it out of its' hair tie and run his fingers through it. A purr of appreciation vibrated through me at the attention, but he wasn't going to win. His fingers then tried to rub my ear but I slapped his hand away. I knew if he got me going with my ears I would cave, but not today!

"Please Kyuu, just once!" He tried again trying to uncurl me.

I proved to him I meant it with one glare from my tired red eyes; I also stuck out my bottom lip in that cute pout he loves. An exasperated sigh escaped his lips as he new he could not win. Arashi turned away from me and faced the wall as I tried to get to sleep.

"Hey Kyuu?" He turned towards me.

"Hm?" I didn't even budge.

"How come when you always win?" he sighed.

"Cuz'm cute" I slurred tiredly.

He was about to retort but he could tell I was already off in lala land. He smiled and moved closer to me, wrapping his arms around my waist. For the rest of the day we slept in the confines of our room.

-----------------------------------

Somethin short! I love what randomly comes to my mind XD Please review!


	6. Matchmakers?

Another to my series of one-shots! Some of you have asked the point of one-shots well… there is really no point to them most of times… they're fun. It's like fitting a whole story in one chapter. That usually makes them pretty long and very enjoyable! I wish people would start writing more YonKyuu fics though… I think it's a good pairing but that's just me. This one is not totally about Kyuu and Arashi but they're in it!

"talking"

'thinking'

--------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm sick and tired of him!"

Arashi came through the house storming around and mumbling to himself. Kyuubi watched from the safety of the couch, his tails curled around him. He sighed at the blond's actions.

"Arashi who do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb with me! You know who I'm talking about!"

Kyuubi knew who he was talking about, but it was better to have Arashi say it for the houses sake. So he waited a few more moments before he was going to say something Arashi finally started to talk.

"That Shukaku! Thinking he come into my _home _and touch my _stuff _and be all _touchy feely _with _my _Kyuubi!" Arashi finally slumped down on the couch beside Kyuubi.

Kyuubi would have felt all mushy about it if Arashi wasn't so upset about what the tanuki did. Giving another sigh he scoot closer to the fuming blond, wrapping some of his tails around him to comfort him.

"He's only doing it to bug you."

"Well it's working! But even you know he's still attached to you! I'm sick of him acting like this is his house and that you're still his!" Arashi glared at the wall vehemently.

"You're kawaii when you're pissed, you know?" Kyuubi brushed his fingers through the blond locks.

Arashi locked his blue eyes with Kyuubi's crimson ones, "I get headaches when I'm this pissed. I hate that damn tanuki! Do something Kyuu."

Kyuubi hummed in thought as he used his healing powers to ease the pain in Arashi's head. "I really don't know what to do. I've told him I'm with you and that just pisses him off. But…"

"But…"

"If we could find someone else Shukaku could like then he'd leave us alone."

Arashi finally broke into that big grin of his but then frowned again. "Ok that's a great idea, but we don't know who Shukaku likes besides you."

Kyuubi gave him a smirk, "That's easy! We just need to find someone strong, that lives in the desert preferably, and maybe a red head. He's always had a thing for red heads." Arashi glared at the smiling kitsune, "Nani? I can't help I'm so amazing that people just can't get over me."

"You're full of yourself, you know that."

"Hai! You love it too." Ktuubi pecked him on the cheek. "So, got any ideas who we could set Shukaku up with?"

"Hmm… now that I think about it there actually is one person I thought of that matched the description. We're even having a meeting tomorrow."

"Who is it?"

"The kazekage."

"The kazekage?"

"Hai, but now we have to figure out how to get them to agree. Me and him go way back and we're pretty good friends."

"Good friends? How _good_?"

"You weren't the only one who had more then one lover! I've dated people!"

"For some reason that surprises me… they didn't last long did they."

"……"

"I'm taking that as a yeah. Now, you convince your _friend _to go on a blind date and I'll talk to Shukaku."

"I don't like you being alone with him."

"Don't worry Ara-kun, you can trust me." Kyuubi gave a mischevious smirk.

"I doubt that." Arashi mumbled.

"Hm?"

"Nothing! Let's do this! By tomorrow night they shall be together!"

"Yeah tomorrow! Sooo… let's do something else to _occupy_ our time."

Kyuubi crawled onto Arashi's lap before kissing him. "Kyuu." He moaned out as he wrapped his arms around Kyuubi's waist. Arashi got up making Kyuubi wrap his legs around the taller blonds waist. They went to their bedroom where they defiantly occupied their time.

It was finally morning, the day of their plan. Arashi gave Kyuubi a peck on the cheek before he left the house to go to his office. As his blond left the house Kyuubi disappeared in a swirl of red chakra.

Kyuubi reappeared in a forest where he last sensed Shukaku. 'Now, where is that damn tanuki. I wouldn't even be going through this if he would let it go! When I find him I swe-' His thought got caught off as he was tackled to the ground.

"Kyuu! I knew you'd finally get rid of the blond and come back to me!" Shukaku nuzzled Kyuubi's neck.

"Shukaku! I didn't come back for you!" Kyuubi pushed the tanuki off of him.

Shukaku gave him a saddened look that pulled at his heart. Even though the tanuki got on his nerves he wasn't bad looking. He was defiantly tall, he was probably a couple inches shorter than his blond, sandy blond hair that went to his chin, it had these weird blue patterns in it, blue tanuki ears where human ears should have been, dark tan skin that spoke of many years in the desert, amber eyes with a strange pattern around the pupil, black rings are around his eyes making him look like a raccoon, the edge of the ring going down his cheek and ending at his jaw, he was built much wider, with broad shoulders, large muscles, strong legs, but he wasn't to built he looked like one of those crazed body builders, and his voice was deep but as wispy as the desert wind.

"What do you want?" he cocked his head to the side, raising a non-existent eyebrow.

Kyuubi looked at him and smirked, "I'm setting you up on a blind date."

"Huh? Why?" Shukaku's eyes widened.

"I want to help you get over me and find someone that you can like as much as I like Arashi."

"I think that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me." Shukaku smiled at Kyuubi.

Kyuubi felt something pull at his heart again. "Yeah well, don't get used to it ok!"

"Ok, where is this blind date going to be at?"

Kyuubi gave him a blank look. He quickly reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. 'Thank kami that Nibi gave this to me!'

_Hello?_

"Arashi it's me Kyuubi. Do you have anywhere planned for these tow to meet?"

……_.._

"Arashi! What are we going to do!" Kyuubi whispered harshly into the phone. Shukaku watched curiously.

_Ummm…. How about Ichiraku Ramen!_

"Eww, no way! That stuff is gross."

_Only you would think that ramen hater._

"Shukaku doesn't like ramen."

_You two aren't doing anything…… are you?_

"I told you to trust me! How about barbeque?" Shukaku smiled.

_Shouldn't it be more private. It gets crowded on these days._

"Uhh…… Well we could fix something at our house."

_I don't want that tanuki in my house!_

"He can hear you! Be more sensitive!"

_This coming from the demon who could careless about anything else but himself!_

"Why you you bet- never mind. This is no time to argue! We'll just fix something at our house."

…………

"Arashi, we're fixing it at our house."

……Fine…But Shukaku better not mess with anything.

"Don't worry, he won't. Bye blondy."

Bye Kyuu-chan

"That was the funniest conversation to listen to yet… besides Nibi's…. her's are really funny." Shukaku smiled in amusement.

"Yeah yeah… Make sure your there around seven and dress nice." Kyuubi disappeared in a swirl of red chakra and reappeared in the kitchen again. "Now I have to go out and get food."

Arashi was sitting in his office twirling around in his chair when he heard someone chuckle at his childish antics. He stopped spinning to see his friend Taiyo, the kazekage.

Taiyo was about as tall as Arashi, he had red hair that barely brushed his jaw, it was spiked in odd places but not as crazy as Arashi's, he had light caramel eyes that had a light of wisdom to them, a nice tan that wasn't very dark but still looked as if he spent a lot of time in the sun, and his voice was deep and spoke of his maturity.

"It's been awhile Arashi, how have you been?" Taiyo took a seat in one of the empty chairs in front of the cluttered desk.

"I've been doing great! I'm seeing someone now too. How about you? Anyone special." Arashi wiggled his eyebrows at special.

He laughed slightly at his friends behavior, "No, no one yet."

"Hm, interesting." Arashi moved some papers around his desk.

Taiyo cocked an eyebrow up in question but let it go. They talked about their politics for a while and troubles that their village was facing also trading that was going on between the villages.

"Well, I better start looking around for souvenirs for everyone." He was about to open the door when Arashi told him to wait. "Hai?"

"Um, I know this may sound sudden but…. How would you like to go on a blind date?"

He stared blankly at Arashi for a few moments. "A blind date? Why?"

"Well you're my friend so I want you to find someone you can be happy with."

He gave him another blank stare. "That's bullshit. What do you get out of it?"

"Fine you win! He won't leave me alone or my house or my boyfriend! Please just try! For me!" Arashi pleaded him giving him the puppy eyes.

His eye twitched in annoyance, "What make you think I'm gay anymore?"

"Please! Your as strait as a circle!"

"You're pissing me off."

"Come on! Kami! You make me beg almost as much as my boyfriend."

Taiyo tried to hold in his laughter but some of it bubbled out.

"Nani? ….. You pervert! It's not like that! I'm seme!"

"Doesn't sound like it."

"Well I am! Please!"

"….. Fine…"

"Yosh! Come to my house around seven!"

"Whatever." Taiyo finally left the office.

'I better go help Kyuubi get everything ready.' Arashi opened the window in his office and started to jump across the rooftops.

One of Arashi's assistances came in to check on their hokage, only to fin it completely empty. "Hokage-sama has disappeared again!"

It was finally almost seven, and the first to arrive was Shukaku. He appeared in a sand cloud in the living room. He was wearing a golden yellow dress shirt with the first few buttons undone to show the top part of his chest; and he was wearing black jeans that held to his legs to show them off but not too tight.

"You better clean up that sand." Arashi grumbled out glaring at the tanuki.

"Ok, geez, what's your problem."

"Nothing you need to worry about."

"You look nice Shukaku." Kyuubi came out of the kitchen in a red apron covered in flour that got on his face too.

"Really? Do you think he'll like it? You don't think he'll think I'm weird do you?"

"Shukaku, you've always been weird. But stop worrying, at least you aren't as weird as that lazy ass." Kyuubi pointed to Arashi lying on the couch.

"I'm not lazy! You wouldn't let me help!"

"You burnt the food and then I had to make something else! I thought a grown man like yourself would know how to cook!"

"Hmph! Well excuse me! I think you're more suited for the job anyway."

"Nani!? Are you saying what I think you're saying!"

"What do you think I'm saying!"

"Sounds like your calling me a woman!"

"You sure look like one!"

"You asshole! I'm going to kick your ass out of here if you don't shut up!"

"It's my house! You ca-"

"Um guys… could you stop fighting I think he's here." Shukaku fidgeted nervously while watching the bickering couple.

"Eh? I'll go put the stuff on the table. Arashi, get up and bring your friend into the dining room." Kyuubi walked back into the kitchen.

Grumbling Arashi got up and went to go get Shukaku's mystery date. Shukaku went into the dining room and sat down. He really didn't want to admit to himself but he was feeling pretty panicy. While Shukaku waited he heard people whispering in the other room.

Nani!? You didn't tell him Shukaku was a demon or that I was! Baka!

_Don't call me a baka! You little bastard!_

_Is he ok with it?_

_Hai, he seems fine with it. He actually looks curious._

_Ok, just take him in there. Hopefully things go ok._

Shukaku heard foot steps coming this way and when they entered his eyes laid upon one of the most handsome humans he had ever seen. He prayed to kami things actually went smoothly tonight.

"Um, Shukaku this is Taiyo, Taiyo this is Shukaku. Just take a seat and your food will be in." Arashi left the room leaving the two in the room alone.

"Um, so… where are you from and what rank are you?" Shukaku asked nervously.

"I'm from Suna and I'm the kazekage… what type of demon are you?" he asked eyeing the strange marking on Shukaku and his ears.

"The kazekage? Oh, um I'm a tanuki. I happen to live near Suna."

"You're the sand demon that causes all the sand storms."

Shukaku gave him a nervous smile but all the other did was stare blankly at him. 'I don't think this is going to well.'

Back in the kitchen with Kyuubi and Arashi; Arashi peeked out at them. "I don't think Its going to well. Hurry and take out the food."

"_You_ can take out the food. I'm sure Shukaku will do something and get things going."

"Um, it seems that my friend has just found out that your friend is the cause of all the sandstorms in the desert around his village."

"Uh-oh, this is going to be good. They haven't tried to kill each other yet have they?"

"No, but look how tense they are. Are you almost done?"

"Hai! It's done. Now go take it to them" Kyuubi gave Arashi the plates.

Arashi made it to the table and put one plate in front of each of them. "I hope you enjoy your dinner."

"Arigato." They both said at the same time. They both then said "Itadakimasu."

Arashi left the room and went back into the kitchen. He watched them from the safety of the kitchen and it only took a couple of minutes before the two really started to talk.

"How's it going?" Kyuubi peeked at them from beside Arashi.

"They're starting to talk and Taiyo is forming complete sentences, so I take it as good."

They went back into the kitchen to give the two more privacy. Kyuubi turned to clean up the mess but jumped when he felt two strong arms wrap around his waist. Arashi leaned down to Kyuubi's ear, "Gomen nasai. I was mean today."

"Gomen, so was I." Kyuubi placed his hands on Arashi's arms.

Kyuubi turned around in his blonds arms to look into his deep blue eyes. He stood on his toes and kissed Arashi, Arashi immediately kissed back. Their kiss quickly turned more passionate, Kyuubi let out a moan, "Arashi."

Shukaku was laughing at what Taiyo had said until he heard that soft moan. He stopped and sniffed the air; the smell of arousal hitting his sensitive nose.

Shukaku chuckled, "I think we should go. Our friends forgot we're here and decided to have some fun."

Taiyo's eyes widened, "That Arashi."

"More like Kyuubi."

They smiled at each other, "You want to go take a walk?" Taiyo asked the tanuki.

"Sure."

They both got up and silently made their exit while the couple in the kitchen stayed in each others arms.

It was morning when Kyuubi woke up in bed beside Arashi, snuggled up against the blond. He smiled at the sleeping ninja until realization hit him. He shook Arashi until the blond finally opened his eyes groggily.

"Nani?" He said rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"We forgot about your friend and Shukaku!" Kyuubi shouted to the still sleepy blond.

"Kyuu, don't yell. It's to early in the morning……………. Wait! We forgot about Taiyo and Shukaku! You don't think they heard anything do you!? He'll never let me live this down!"

"I'll call Shukaku and ask how he is." Kyuubi grabbed his phone and quickly dialed his friends number.

Ello?

"Were you sleeping? I thought you were an insomniac…"

I am. But If I get worn out enough even I can fall asleep. Sleeping is one of the experiences that I've missed.

"But you only fall asleep after a big battle or after you have…. Shukaku… did you molets Arashi's friend?"

"……Nani!? He did what!" Arashi yelled.

No! He didn't mind that I initiated it… but I regret it.

"… Why?"

Kyuu? Is it supposed to hurt that bad the first time?

"………. You…. Were… uke!?"

Don't make fun of me! He caught me off guard! I didn't know he was that strong… I was unprepared…… but I shall be seme next time!

"Well I'm guessing you two are going out."

Hai!

"Good, bye now. I'll let you pester your _boyfriend_ now." Kyuubi snickered.

Ja ne Kyuu!

"They're going out?" Arashi looked at Kyuubi hopefully.

"You were right there. I thought you heard it… but hai, they are."

"Yosh! No more Shukaku barging into my house and trying to molest you!"

Kyuubi laughed at his boyfriend. "Let's go back to sleep Ara-kun." Kyuubi purred as he curled back against Arashi.

"Ok Kyuu-chan."

----------------------------------------------

That's how Gaara's dad met Shukaku! I didn't know Gaara's dads name so I just made up some name. I hope you guys like it! Please review!


End file.
